mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 18
We'll Have Juice at the After Party (打ち上げはジュース, Uchiage wa Jūsu) or Sailing 18 is the 18th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The Bentenmaru touches down after its FTL jump to escape from the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet, with Jenny impressed at how the yacht club are handling the pirate ship. However, not long afterwards, the Hugh and Dolittle fleet, led by the Jabberwocky, catches up to them and resume their attack. While the yacht club try to evade the enemy's attacks, Marika, Jenny, Chiaki, Gruier and Grunhilde plan their next course of action. Unable to figure out any weaknesses to exploit for Robert Dolittle, they turn their attention to Jenny's fiancé Junigh, whom she intuitively dislikes and holds secret parties on his private ship. In the meantime, the Bentenmaru crew look into Robert Dolittle themselves and uncover something within Hugh and Dolittle's accounting records. As the enemy ships close in, Marika orders the crew to set a course for Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph. Part 2 As the enemy ships move in, the crew of the Jabberwocky are confused when the Bentenmaru suddenly splits into three on their radar. While they are confused, the Bentenmaru charges at them and jumps to escape. Lynn explains the trick to the others, inspired by their encounter with the ghost ship during their practice cruise, by making copies of the Bentenmaru's mass profile and loading them with transponders onto dummy missiles. Show then contacts Marika with the information that the crew had found regarding Robert Dolittle - he doesn't disclose the source of the information, but Marika realizes where it came from. On docking with the Glorious Coolph, the yacht club board the ship while Lynn broadcasts footage across the television networks, the viewers including Mami and Ririka. The group find Junigh Coolph holding a revolutionary rally, which is quickly broken up by an angry Chiaki. Robert Dolittle then arrives, intending to take Jenny, but Marika and the yacht club move to protect her, and interrogate Robert on the illegal weapons deals that he had carried out. Robert dismisses their claims but is then shocked when Marika plays the transmission logs exposing them over the air, forcing him to stand down. Afterwards, the yacht club celebrate their second success with another party. Jenny and Lynn thank Marika for her help, pondering over the likelihood of a future confrontation with Jenny's uncle and getting intimate in front of an uncomfortable Marika. In hospital, the Bentenmaru crew read articles on the incident, relieved that things turned out well and are pleased to learn that they should soon be released. Back at home, Marika tells Mami about how the Silent Whisper was left with the yacht club, and in the evening, thanks Misa during a phone call (though Misa feigns ignorance as to what she's being thanked for). Major Events *Cornered by Hugh and Dolittle's escort fleet, Marika talks with Jenny in hopes of finding any weaknesses to exploit. They eventually decide to try to investigate Jenny's fiance in hopes of cancelling the engagement. The Bentenmaru crew investigate Robert Dolittle and make a discovery. *As the fleet closes in, the Bentenmaru escapes by creating two fake copies on radar to confuse the attackers. After they do, Show sends the information the crew found to Marika. *Marika and the yacht club board Jenny's fiance's ship, broadcasting as they do so, and stumble on a revolutionary rally, which is quickly crushed by an angry Chiaki. *Robert Dolittle and his men arrive to confront the group. In response, Marika exposes the illegal deals he had been making. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth *Show *Robert Dolittle New Characters *Junigh Coolph Ships *Bentenmaru *Hugh and Dolittle Escort Fleet **Jabberwocky **Talbot-class battleships **Corback-class escorts New Ships *Glorious Coolph Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy *Space *Subspace Adaptation *Adapted from: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3 Differences from Light Novel *Robert Dolittle isn't in the novels. *In the novels, instead of revolutionary rallies, Junigh holds parties with many illegal drugs. Quotes Opening Narration : "Like a silver shooting star, Jenny Dolittle suddenly arrives on the Bentenmaru. Swept up in a struggle with her uncle for the fate of her family's company, Hugh and Dolittle, and forced into an unwanted marriage, she seeks refuge on the Bentenmaru. With Jenny and Lynn's fate, and her own luck and future as a pirate captain hanging in the balance, Marika decided to help Jenny. What is the captain of the Bentenmaru, Kato Marika, asking them to do?" Next Episode Preview : "With a big job behind her, Kato Marika takes a short break. But the Bentenmaru's crew remains in the hospital. What new danger will attack Marika, during the maintenance and cleaning of the Odette II and the Bentenmaru? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Bonds of the Four. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "I love chikuwa!" Trivia *Elements from the raid in this episode are incorporated into a Pirate Reach mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates, in which Marika and the Hakuoh Pirates rescue Jenny from the altar, in an altered version of the arc's events Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Mistakes * During the original broadcast, at the start of the episode, Jenny was in her wedding dress despite having changed into her yacht club hoodie at the end of the previous episode. This was corrected in the DVD/Blu-Ray release. * When Junigh Coolph's profile is displayed, his name is displayed inconsistently between shots. This is the case for both the original broadcast version and the DVD release. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries